1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp and an optical unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp for use in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicular headlamp including, for example, regular headlamp, fog lamp and cornering lamp for automobiles, trains, motorcycles or the like has to form a light distribution pattern with high precision from safety reasons. A method is conventionally known in which an optical system including a reflector and a lens is used to form distribution of light to be formed by the vehicular headlamp as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Laid-Open) No. 2002-50214.
In the vehicular headlamp, however, it is necessary to assemble the reflector and the lens in order to place them in appropriate positions with high precision. Therefore, according to the conventional method, the assembly cost of the vehicular headlamp increased in some cases.